Conventional hip joint sockets typically in include an outer shell with a closed, relatively rigid equatorial marginal portion and with segments which move around it and which are equipped with free end portions, directed against the pole region of the outer shell and deflectable inwardly against the pole region, the free end portions are provided with tips which may be pressed into the osseous tissue (FR-A-2 645 433). In this known embodiment, the end parts of the segments, facing the pole region, are, during insertion of the outer shell into the implantation zone, pushed inwardly and subsequently by an intermediate shell. The shell may be mounted for connection by shape in the outer shell, pushed outwardly and attached by the tips, pushed into the osseous tissue, in the section of the implantation zone adjacent the pole region of the outer shell. The outer shell, the intermediate shell and the inner shell insertable therein may be assembled to form an implant which has, as a whole, a stable shape and which provides a relatively rigid connection between the inner shell, which receives a joint head, and the osseous tissue. It has been found that, when such relatively rigid sockets are used under load, parts of the osseous tissue may be locally detached from the outer shell, for instance, due to elastic deformation of the bone portion surrounding the outer shell, for instance during widening of a part of the implantation zone. Thus, corresponding, relatively high local loading of the osseous tissue may arise in the remaining part of the implantation zone.